Hearing protection is recommended for loud environments, such as 85 dB or more, to prevent ear damage. Even at lower sound levels, hearing protection can reduce fatigue due to frequent exposure to sound. One type of hearing protection is earmuffs. Earmuffs include cups that extend over a user's ears that are connected by a headband or other headpiece connecting structure. Earmuffs can be active, which include an electronic sound dampening device, and passive, which do not include any electronic dampening assistance.
Headphones for listening to audio are also utilized by consumers during a variety of activities including jogging, working, reading, traveling, and the like.